nunca te olvidare
by takato2003
Summary: que hubiera pasado si gon y pitou no hubieran peleado cuando estuvieron en el castillo cerca peigin que habia pasado ahora descubralon en este fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**Nunca te olvidare**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: mi cambio hacia ti**_

 _ **En el viejo castillo de peijing vemos en el sótano que estaba dos personas pero una estaba en el suelo y era el cadáver de kite y otros son gon que estaba de rodilla y con lagrimas en los ojos tras viendo el cadáver de kite y el ultimo era pitou que estaba parada y mirando a gon mientras que gon estaba hay con sus pensamiento mientras que sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos**_

 _ **Gon: "el esta muerto, kite esta muerto" – aun mirando el cadáver de kite -"!no pitou fue que lo mato!" "pero fue mi culpa de que kite muriera. Eh" – mientras miro a pitou que activo su doctor blythe – "pitou intentara sanar a kite" – mientras vemos a pitou levantando su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el doctor blythe estaba curando el brazo izquierdo de su ama cuando gon miro todo esto se pregunta asi mismo – "porque pitou no intenta sana a kite" "!ella no lo va sanar hay que matarla¡" "pero, pero, pero" – vemos que la sanación del brazo izquierdo de pitou totalmente sanado mientras que ella mira a gon aun en rodilla y con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que ella viera una silueta a lado de gon que era la misma estatura que gon pero vemos que pitou dio unos pasos hacia gon mientras gon levanto su mirada y miro a pitou – "que puedo hacer, que debo hacer, sino me muevo ella me matara, y sino ataco ella lo mismo me atacara. No me dejar que lucha"- cuando gon miro a pitou con ira y sed de venganza, ella se arrodillo y rápidamente ella lo abrazo mientras que gon estaba sorprendido – "ella me esta abrazando, porque"**_

 _ **Pitou: lo siento gon, yo en verdad – abrazando a gon con fuerza y liberando unas lagrimas - ¡lo siento! –empezando a llorar en su hombro liberando un llanto haciendo que gon se calmara mientras oyo el llanto triste de pitou, gon trato de consolarla pero aun asi seguía como una piedra**_

 _ **Gon: "ella se esta disculpando conmigo porque, porque. Yo no lo entiendo, pero" – estaba decidido y le devolvió a pitou el abrazo para consolarla mientras que seguía llorando – no te preocupes, aunque lo hayas matado. Yo nunca haría daño a personas que se disculpen. Ya calma pitou ya no llores – con una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de pitou haciendo que ella dejara de llorar**_

 _ **Pitou: enserio me perdonaría gon – mientras miro a gon aun con lagrimas en los ojos**_

 _ **Gon: claro pitou – con una sonrisa**_

 _ **Pitou: ¡nyau! – abalanzándose hacia gon hasta que los dos quedaran en el suelo pero se dieron cuenta que estaban en una posición un poco comprometedora como gon en el suelo y pitou enzima de el mientras ambos se miraron ellos se acercaron y sus labios se unieron creando un beso pero vemos que el beso se volvió muy apasionado, gon estaba abrazando la cintura de pitou mientras que pitou abrazaba el cuello de gon, después de un minuto besándose ella se separaron por el falta de aire mientras se miraron – g-gon y-yo no qui-quise be-besarte – con un sonrojo**_

 _ **Gon: no te preocupes pitou, pero podrías levantarte – con una sonrisa pero con un pequeño sonrojo**_

 _ **Pitou: cla-claro – levantándose y ayudando a gon a levantándose del suelo – gon como sabes ahora es mejor que me vaya – haciendo que gon se sorprenda**_

 _ **Gon: irte a donde – un poco triste**_

 _ **Pitou: nadie sabe pero es mejor irme, porque he traicionado a mi rey se que el rey cambio pero puedo notar que pouf debes estar en esto – mirando a gon de una forma casi seria y un poco preocupada – en ese momento alguien me habia llamado y era el general welfin pero cuando me llamo le paso el teléfono a komugi pero esa no era komugi sino pouf, ya que komugi nunca supo mi nombre. Sobretodo sentí su mensaje espíritu, debe ser que el. Quiere hacer que el rey vuelva como era ante. Es mejor que me vaya, yo en verdad lo siento gon**_

 _ **Gon: no te preocupe – haciendo que ella se sorprenda – pude notar que has cambiado porque ya has recordado tu humanidad, te prometo que hare que el rey vuelva como era ante y golpeare a pouf con toda mis fuerzas. Eso te lo prometo pitou**_

 _ **Pitou: jeje se nota que eres muy terco – se acerco a los labios de gon y le da un beso rápido – pero eres mi terco numero uno. Gon freecss – acariciando su mejilla mientras que gon le da una sonrisa**_

 _ **Cuando terminaron de hablar y de conversar vemos a gon y pitou en la salida pero vemos que pitou tenia puesto una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo y con una capucha para cubrir su cabeza mientras que gon estaba feliz y un poco triste**_

 _ **Pitou: bueno es hora de irme, gon – mirando a gon un poco triste pero con una sonrisa**_

 _ **Gon: si – asistiendo con la cabeza – tal vez algún dia nos volvamos a ver. Pitou**_

 _ **Pitou: yo tambien lo espero gon – mientras se puso la capucha y empezó a correr a una gran velocidad pero en cámara lenta libero unas lagrimas – "gon se que vas a lograr hacer grandes cosas, te vere algún dia. Gon" – con una sonrisa dando un gran salto**_

 _ **Después de una dura despedida vemos a gon mirando el bosque con una sonrisa luego empezó a correr a gran velocidad para llegar al castillo en donde esta el rey quimera pero vio en su camino algo brilloso y se detuvo y miro a su amigo killua con el kanmuru**_

 _ **Gon: ¡KILLUA! – con ese grito hiso que killua viera a gon sano y salvo mientras que se detuvo desatibando su kanmuru**_

 _ **Killua: gon estas bien – mirando a gon**_

 _ **Gon: si lo estoy, killua porque estas aquí dime**_

 _ **Killua: estaba buscándote idiota para que no hiciera algo tonto como lo hiciste hay y que paso con pitou**_

 _ **Gon: bueno no importa vamos al castillo tenemos que derrotar a esas hormiga quimera – empezando a correr mientras que killua estaba en un modo pensativo**_

 _ **Killua: "que esta ocurriendo aquí ante gon estaba furioso con pitou. Espera en donde esta pitou si estaba con gon eso significa que gon la mato o la dejo escapar, cuando esto termine hablare con el además será difícil decirle que netero-san murió en vano para derrotar al rey" – mirando por todo lado – ¡oye espérame idiota! – corriendo con toda su fuerza para seguir a gon**_

 _ **Gon: "pitou te prometo que nos volveremos a vernos lo juro" – mirando la luna llena**_

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **Esta es mi mejor creación espero que le guste y me den unos comentario si le gustaron por cierto si quieren hago el otro capítulo si quieren**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: la palabras de un rey caído**_

 _ **A toda velocidad, gon y killua trataron de llegar al castillo en donde estaban los demás, después de unos minutos habían llegado al castillo pero. Vieron algo que hiso que dejaran de correr, ellos vieron al rey quimera mirando al frente a un soldado quimera con cara de perro arrugado, ese quimera el general welfin, y habia otro que estaba arrodillado.**_

 _ **Los dos vieron al rey quimera dando la vuelta y empezó a caminar dejando atrás al general welfin que estaba parado como sin nada pero suelta sus muletas y dando un grito**_

 _ **Welfin: ¡al único que puedo llamar rey es. Gyro! ¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes son nuestros enemigos! – mirando al rey quimera alejándose**_

 _ **Rey quimera: que bueno, espero que encuentres a esa persona y que tengas una vida como un ser humano – siguiendo caminando**_

 _ **Mientras que pouf empezó a llorar, eso significo que su plan para que su rey vuelva a ser ese dictador y devorador de humanos a fallado, y no hay nada que pueda hacer.**_

 _ **Gon y killua estaban sorprendido por ver al rey quimera, hablando con el general welfin pero tambien dijo que viviera como un ser humano, eso significo que algo cambio en el. Pero gon ya lo sabia y recordó que pitou, dijo que su rey habia cambiado pero cual fue el motivo de ese cambio, pero recordó otro recuerdo en donde el estaba sentado y mirando a pitou con una ira sofocada en sus ojos nublado, mientras miro a pitou curando a una chica que estaba en el castillo con una herida muy grave en su abdomen, con ese recuerdo gon se dio cuenta que el habia usado a una inocente civil que habia sido herida por el ataque del abuelo de killua, por su tonto deseo de venganza por la muerte de kite.**_

 _ **Gon: "que tonto fui, use a esa inocente mujer solo para cumplir mi venganza. soy la peor persona de todas, no, mas peor que los quimeras. Pero" – mirando al rey quimera y empezó a correr y dirigiéndose hacia el rey**_

 _ **Killua: ¡gon espera! – tratando de detener a gon pero pudo**_

 _ **El rey quimera empezó a caminar y dirigía al castillo en donde estaba la puerta de la bodega subterránea abierta para buscar a esa persona que le ayudo a cambiar. Pero se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para saber quien es, sin embargo ese quien era gon que estaba jaleando y temblando de miedo pero un poco mientras que el lo miro, ambos se miraron.**_

 _ **Rey quimera: quien eres no te habia notado. Por mi En – mirando a gon**_

 _ **Gon: mi nombre es gon freecss – mirando al rey quimera – tu debes ser el rey quimera sino mal recuerdo**_

 _ **Rey quimera: rey quimera es un largo nombre y no me gusta ser respetado, solo dime meruem, ese es mi verdadero nombre pero. Dime gon freecss que es lo quieres de mi, dímelo**_

 _ **Gon: yo solo vine porque pitou me lo pidió**_

 _ **Meruem: pitou**_

 _ **Gon: Así es, ella me dijo que unos de tus guardianes trato de manipularla y ese era pouf, y no solo eso tambien quiso que usted cambien, como el rey malévolo que era usted**_

 _ **Meruem: entiendo. Pero no hay nada de que preocuparte, entendí el plan de pouf el me guardo y escondió un secreto que pudo cambiar mi ser, y esa persona era komugi. Pero dime en donde esta pitou**_

 _ **Gon: ella, ella decidió irse por traicionarlo**_

 _ **Meruem: traicionarme**_

 _ **Gon: bueno, ella tenia que matarme por el bien del rey**_

 _ **Meruem: ya veo - empezó a caminar en donde estar gon y se arrodilla y pone su mano en el hombro de gon – pero eso no es todo, puder ver que tu y ella tuvieron un momento especial, no es asi – mirando a gon eso hiso que gon se sonrojara un poco**_

 _ **Gon: como lo sabes**_

 _ **Meruem: con tan solo mirarte y canalizar mi En sobre nosotros dos sin darte cuenta, pude ver unos recuerdos tuyo, vi que ustedes dos se prometieron que en algún momento se volverían a ver y una cosa mas**_

 _ **Gon: es cierto, me olvide de darle un golpe a pouf por haber hecho eso – algo enojado**_

 _ **Meruem: no te preocupes el ya tiene lo que se merece – haciendo que gon se sorprenda**_

 _ **Gon: eh que quiere decir**_

 _ **Meruem: es poco difícil decirlo, pero te lo dire veraz gon sin no mal recuerdo, aquel sujeto que me enfrento murió – eso hiso que gon aun se sorprenda**_

 _ **Gon: usted, mato a netero-san**_

 _ **Meruem: no. El y yo hicimos un especie de reto si yo gane, el me diría cual es mi nombre, yo lo gane pero no lo mate. Sin embargo el me hiso un jaque y mate, y ese jaque y mate era una explosión que había en el con eso pudo dañarme y el. Bueno se sacrificara, pero eso no es lo importante en esa explosión que había en el, contenía un humo venenoso puedo sentir que cada parte de mi cuerpo arda un poco pero estoy bien, sin embargo me queda poco tiempo de vida y es mejor no acercarte a mi, podría contagiarte este nuevo que veneno que tengo – se paro y se dio vuelta dando la espalda a gon – tal vez, eso fue que mato youpi, pude sentí que parte se murió en mi, eso tambien le pasara a pouf asi que no tienes que preocuparte de eso, gon freecss – empezando a caminar para buscar a komugi**_

 _ **Gon: meruem – mirando a meruem mientras que el seguía caminando – yo por mi culpa – tratando de decir la verdad a meruem de que el uso a komugi para su venganza**_

 _ **Meruem: gon – dejando de caminar y voltea – no tiene que sentirte culpable por eso, pero si lo vuelve hacer eso nunca llegaras a nada, eso tampoco traería nada. Lo entiendes, pero te perdono y perdono lo que hiso pitou – ahora voltea al frente y vuelve a caminar**_

 _ **Gon se sintió aliviado y perdonado por meruem, ahora el estará tranquilo. Mientras miro a meruem caminando pero se detiene por un momento**_

 _ **Meruem: ah gon, si vez a pitou en tu camino – mira a gon con una sonrisa – dile que tenga una vida feliz como una ser humana – ahora empieza a caminar hacia el castillo**_

 _ **Gon: ¡claro! ¡le dire a pitou que tenga una vida feliz como una ser humana, como usted dijo! – con una gran sonrisa**_

 _ **Killua miro todo esto, el estaba confundido pero se calmo y camino hacia gon. Pero de repente pouf apareció atrás de gon y voló hacia el a toda velocidad gon trato de esquivarlo dando un salto hacia el lado izquierdo y lo hiso pero tenia un rasguño, pero en la mejilla derecha. Gon lo miro con mucha ira mientras que pouf estaba frotando y mirando a gon con una sonrisa siniestra**_

 _ **Pouf: es una pena que tenga que morir por esta veneno, pero me llevare a un humano conmigo – impulsándose hacia gon a toda velocidad de nuevo**_

 _ **Gon estaba parado. Pero en cámara lenta pouf estaba cerca con la mano derecha lista para arrancarle la cabeza a gon. Pero rápidamente sintió un golpe en la mejilla izquierda y ese golpe era de gon, con toda sus fuerzas gon mando a pouf lejos hasta estrellarlo al suelo**_

 _ **Pouf trato de levantarse pero con ese golpe no pudo musiquero mover un dedo, ahora mira una bota verde, luego miro arriba y vio a gon con un ceño fruncido**_

 _ **Gon: ya se acabo pouf – mirando a pouf que estaba en el suelo**_

 _ **Pouf: eso crees tu, jajajajaja – riéndose pero con un tono bajo con la fuerza que tenia**_

 _ **Gon: de que te ríes**_

 _ **Pouf: me rio, porque ahora estas acabado, ya te trasmití ese veneno en tu cuerpo – escupiendo algo de su sangre azul – ahora morirás, y yo moriré cumpliendo mi objetivo, el objetivo que esa traidora de pitou no cumplió – cerrando sus ojos y con una sonrisa de victoria – ahora moriré y estaré a lado de mi rey – muriendo**_

 _ **Gon, miro perfecta mente que pouf murió, pero sintió que su cuerpo empezó a marearse y sintió algo saliendo de su nariz, limpio esa cosa en su nariz pero luego lo mira y vio que esa cosa era su sangre. Gon se había desplomado en el suelo sin la poca fuerza que quedaba en su cuerpo pero el lo mira todo con lentitud, mientras mira killua corriendo en cámara lenta en donde estaba el.**_

 _ **Killua: ¡gon!**_

 _ **Con esa palabra gon sintió que sus ojos estaban cansados y trato de no cerrarlo, pero ahora si lo cerro oyendo los grito de killua diciendo su nombre**_

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **Hola perdón por la demora, estuve con una gran vagancia pero tratare de hacer lo mas rápido que puedo asi que dejen sus comentario y nos leemos luego**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Encuentro inesperado**

 **En una sala de urgencia se encontraba unos de los pasillos y en la banca se encontraba Killua sentado a lado Knuckle con las piernas cruzadas bastante inquieto, y no solo el también Palm en su forma de quimera pero escondía sus brazos con unos guantes bastante largos hasta los codos e incluso un sombrero que podría cubrir esa gema en su frente, Kvon estaba apoyado en la pared con gorro que escondía su calva cabeza y Morau estaba con la bata de paciente, además Ikaguro vestido como un ser humano y Meleoron estaba encapuchado.**

 **Todos ellos estaban esperando en la sala de espera, hasta que una puerta se había abierto y mostro a un doctor con su tableta mientras que los demás se habían levantado y fueron directamente hacia ese doctor.**

 **Knuckle: Doctor ¿Cómo esta Gon?**

 **Doctor: Me temo que esta grave, hemos diagnosticado que el veneno que esta en su cuerpo esta haciendo que unos de sus órganos dejen de funcionar hasta incluso le dimos diferente tipo de antídotos que puedan hacerle contra ese veneno, sin embargo eso hiso que el veneno siguiera estando dentro de el pero solo hemos hecho que el proceso fuera lento, en mi cálculos solo le queda unos cinco o seis días de vida, aunque pudimos ponerle en una de nuestra capsula especiales en donde pueda descansar y respirar aire fresco sin la necesidad de respirar su mismo aire venenoso.**

 **Kvon: Muchas gracias, doctor has hecho lo mejor posible. Es hora que nosotros hagamos lo que podamos para ayudar a Gon – sacando un teléfono celular de su bolsillo – Traeremos a los mejores especialistas que puedan ayudarlo… ya que el es el héroe que todos nosotros admiramos y respetamos – haciendo unas llamadas a una línea telefónica.**

 **Killua: ¿Podemos visitarlo?**

 **Doctor: Si, si pueden solo tengan cuidado en el estado en que esta es bastante frágil – haciéndose aun lado mientras que Killua entraba a la habitación y vio como su mejor amigo estaba en una capsula de alta tecnología como si fuera una ataúd de metal solo que ese ataúd tenia un respirador que lo permitía que Gon respiraba aire fresco mientras seguía dormido.**

 **Kvon: Listo… - teniendo la atención de todos excepto Killua – Pude llamar algunos Especialista que puedan sacar ese veneno dentro de el – luego miro a Killua que miraba a Gon sin prestar atención a Kvon – No te preocupes Killua, pude contactar con los mejores Especialista que puedan remover ese veneno a Gon.**

 **Killua: Se que unos de ellos fallaran – con tono muy frio.**

 **Morau: ¿Qué estas diciendo Killua?**

 **Killua: Digo que unos de esos Especialista no podrán ayudar a Gon… ya que no tienen el poder para remover ese potente veneno… aunque… - mira todos con una sonrisa – Conozco a una que pueda sacar ese veneno dentro de él, solo necesito tiempo para poder traerla esto todo.**

 **Kvon: ¿Lo dices enserio?**

 **Killua: Muy, muy enserio. Ella salvara a Gon sin pedir nada cambio.**

 **Kvon: Si es asi… puedes traerla como recurso si unos de los Especialista fallan dependeremos de la persona que conoces.**

 **Killua: Gracias – dirigiéndose hacia la salida mientras que los demás no dicen nada.**

 **Morau: Se pudo sentir algo en esas palabras ¿Pero qué es?**

 **Kvon: Eso te lo podría explicar, pero es necesario no hacerlo ahora. Tenemos que cuidar de él – mirando a Gon en esa capsula.**

 **Ikaguro: "Killua… se que sientes una gran carga que esta en tu espalda, pero esa carga no es la culpa por abandonar a Gon, sino que esa carga es por sentirse innecesario en esta batalla, pero no es razón de sentirte así tu habias ayudados mas los otros que estaban apunto de morir a manos de los tres Guardias Reales, pero ahora tienes otra carga y es en salvar a Gon".**

 **Al siguiente día**

 **Había pasado un día cuando Killua se había marchado en búsqueda de esa persona, ahora los otros como Morau y Kvon estaban cuidando de Gon si había unos sucesos, luego de otras tres horas Knuckle y Meleoron cubrieron el turno de Kvon y Morau en cuidar a Gon y luego de otras tres horas los siguientes fueron Palm y Ikaguro que también estaban cuidando a Gon.**

 **¿?: ¡Con permiso! ¡Que no tengo tiempo de frenar! – unos gritos vinieron en los pasillos hasta escucharon unas pisadas de alguien corriendo a esta habitación mientras que la puerta se abro con mas rapidez mostrando a Leorio con una expresión de desesperación - ¡Gon! – mirando esa capsula luego corrió hacia el pero son detenido por Palm y Ikaguro que lo sujetaron con fuerza - ¡Oigan! ¡Apartasen! ¡Que solo vine a verlo!**

 **Ikaguro: ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Que estamos en un hospital y guarda silencio!**

 **Palm: Por favor, tranquilícese.**

 **Leorio: ¡¿Cómo quieren que me tranquilice?! ¡Cuando veo mi mejor amigo en ese estado! – tratando de sacar a Ikaguro y Palm de su camino.**

 **Morau: ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Leorio! – haciendo que Leorio se calmara mientras que el se acerca a el - ¡Se como te sientes! ¡Pero te recomiendo que te calmes y guardes silencio! ¡Estamos en un hospital y es necesario que Gon descanse!**

 **Leorio: Tsk lo hare… - tranquilizándose un poco luego ve a Gon en esa capsula mientras respiraba con una moscara que le transmitía un aire fresco eso hiso que se angustiara bastante ver a su mas grande amigo en ese estado.**

 **Morau: Se que quieres respuestas – yendo hacia saliendo de la habitación – Ven conmigo y te las diré.**

 **Leorio: Si… - siguiendo a Morau mientras que los dos se fueron hacia la sala de espera.**

 **Ikaguro: Ni siquiera con la voz de unos de sus amigos pudieron despertarlo… - mirando como Gon duerme sin mostrar un rasgo sin despertar ni mover un dedo.**

 **Palm: Es verdad… no solo el… también había recibido palabras de personas que los conocieron no pudieron hacer que despierte y ni siquiera cuando le dijimos que su padre se encuentra aquí ya que es tiempo de la ceremonia de elección del nuevo presidente de la organización de cazadores.**

 **Enfermera: Dis-Disculpen – un poco asustada.**

 **Palm y Ikaguro: Si – mirando a la enfermera.**

 **Enfermera: Necesito que venga un minuto para que llenen unas formas del paciente Gon Freecss.**

 **Ikaguro: Vamos enseguida.**

 **Enfermera: Mu-Mucha gracias – mientras salía de la habitación.**

 **Palm: Vamos… solo son unos minutos y volveremos a cuidar a Gon.**

 **Ikaguro: Bien…**

 **Los dos habían salido de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada pero nadie había notado que detrás de la puerta estaba una persona encapuchada, esa persona fue hacia Gon luego pone su mano de cuatro dedos.**

 **¿?: Gon despierta… por favor… despierta – haciendo que el joven de pelo parado abriera un poco sus ojos y mirara quien se trataba y miro el rostro de la encapuchada vio que se trataba de Neferpitou.**

 **Gon: Eres… tu… Pi…tou – con un tono bastante débil.**

 **Pitou: Si, soy yo… Gon – con una sonrisa y tratando de aguantar las lagrimas por ver a su amado en ese estado.**

 **Gon: Lamento… haber sido… muy egoísta… en verdad… lo siento.**

 **Pitou: No digas eso… has hecho que mi rey pueda encontrar la paz a lado de la persona que el apreciaba… pero… - liberando unas lagrimas de sus ojos – Al verte en ese estado… sniff… me cuestas saber si siguieras vivo… sniff – tratando de aguantar de no romper el llanto.**

 **Gon: Pitou… - poniendo su mano en el cristal en donde esta la mano de Pitou – Tranquila… estaré… bien… yo… prometí… que algún día… te encontrare… no dejare que este veneno… me mate tan fácilmente – con una sonrisa mientras miraba a ella que liberaba unas lagrimas hasta que volvió sonreír.**

 **Pitou: Gon… yo se que saldrás de esto… lamento no poder hacer algo para sacar ese veneno ni siquiera con mi Doctor Blythe ya que solo sirve para sanar, remembra los miembros perdidos.**

 **Gon: No te preocupes, había escuchado un poco mientras dormía… que… Killua, traería a una persona con el poder de un especialista… se que el lo hará.**

 **Pitou: Si es como lo dices… espero que lo haga – hasta que escucho unos pasos que vinieron a esta habitación – Sera mejor que me fuera ante de que ellos me vean… recuerda que no los agrados… por lo que hice a tu amiga – yendo hacia una ventana y la abre.**

 **Gon: Pitou… - haciendo que ella lo viera – Ten cuidado… Si… - cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir.**

 **Pitou: Si… lo tendré – saliendo de la ventana luego pone su capucha en el aire hasta aterrizar al suelo mientras vio a una persona igual a Gon solo que vestía de una ropa como si viniera del desierto con un gorro que hasta mostraba algunos mechones de su cabello – "Ese sujeto… tiene el mismo olor que Gon… Acaso será un pariente de el" – mirando a esa persona que miraba el hospital pero luego decidió irse – "¿No se que hace aquí? ¿Tengo que averiguar si este sujeto es familiar de Gon" – siguiendo a esa persona sin que se diera cuenta.**

 **Después de seguirlo por unos minutos, esa persona fue directamente hacia un callejón con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta que Pitou fue directamente a ahí pero vio que ese callejón solo estaba una gran pared sin ningún escape pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que esa persona había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.**

 **¿?: Bueno… parece que tendré una charla con mi acechador… - haciendo que ella volteara y mirara a esa persona muy similar a Gon solo que era un adulto y una barba áspera - ¿Y? ¿Dime que quieres de mí?**

 **Pitou: "Debo tener cuidado… puedo sentir algo hostil en el" – mirando una gran aura alrededor de esa persona que era muy neutral, con eso hacia que Pitou liberara una gota de sudor – Tu eres un familiar de un tal Gon Freecss…**

 **¿?: ¿Gon? Bueno… si, soy su padre ¿Por qué tanto interés? – con los brazos cruzados.**

 **Pitou: "Su padre… eso tiene razón… el aroma que transmite en él, es como lo de Gon" – tranquilizándose un poco – Vi que estabas mirando el hospital ¿Por qué no visita a tu hijo?**

 **¿?: Me temo que estoy bastante ocupado que ir a visitarlo… - con un tono sin interés eso causo que Pitou tuviera la necesidad de matarlo - ¿Una cosa? ¿Por qué oculta tu verdadera identidad? Hormiga Quimera.**

 **Pitou: ¿Cómo es que…? – sorprendida por descubrir su identidad.**

 **¿?: Sencillo… pude sentir que emanabas un olor similar a los gatos con un toque de insecto… ¿Por qué una quimera viniera a aquí para ver a mi hijo? ¿Sobretodo? ¿Una que era una guardia real del rey quimera?**

 **Pitou: No se como es que lo sabes… - sacando la capucha de la túnica y muestra su rostro.**

 **¿?: Bueno… un conocido mío había peleado contra ti antes… y luego murió y revivió en una niña quimera… es algo difícil de explicar y contar… pero te diré que esa persona que tú habías matado.**

 **Pitou: ¿Hablas de Kite…?**

 **¿?: Correcto… tu nombre es Neferpitou… no sé por qué no busca venganza contra nosotros por matar a tu rey…**

 **Pitou: No necesito buscar venganza por lo de mi rey… ya que estoy feliz de haber sabido que el murió a lado de una persona que muy especial para el…**

 **¿?: Entiendo… aunque es un poco extraño decir tu nombre si decir el mío… Mi nombre es Ging Freecss… en fin ¿Por qué tanto interés de mi? ¿Acaso tu y mi hijo…? – eso causo que ella se sonrojara bastante – Si… opino que si… pero que puedo decir, mi hijo y yo somos lo mismo… no importa la diferencia o apesto siempre terminamos haciendo cosas así… aunque no me molesta que mi hijo salga con una quimera gata… solo espero que el no haga algo estúpido, bueno si no tienes mas que decir… me iré – yendo aun lado.**

 **Pitou: Espera… - haciendo que Ging dejara de caminar – Porque… dices eso.**

 **Ging: Hay cosas que debemos lamentar por nuestros deberes, esa fue la causa que pudiéramos tener por no estar mas tiempo ahí, lo que yo lamento… no es pasar un buen tiempo con Gon… ser un cazador famoso de tres estrellas es bastante duro, enzima con un hijo… si involucro a Gon en mi trabajo el podría morir por unos de mis acechadores… Solo dile esto de una persona anónima pero no le diga que yo se lo dije… Solo dile que hay cosas mas importante que este trabajo… que no se lo olvide – empezando a caminar mientras que deja sola a Pitou.**

 **Pitou: Esas palabras… - mirando como Ging se alejaba del callejón – Eran como si el… perdiera el valioso tiempo de su vida… - hasta que decidió a caminar saliendo del callejón – La vida de un cazador… Es bastante dura… dejar a las personas que apreciamos… por su propio bien… - luego mira el cielo y tratando de pensar claramente las cosas que Ging le dijo – Se que Gon… no tendrá ese camino – dando una sonrisa.**

 **Continuara**

 **Hola a todos lamento no hacer este fic, es que tuve cierto inconveniente y bueno acabo de olvidarme de esta historia, pero no se preocupen hare este fic y lo terminare, bueno amigos aquí me despido y lamento que sea corto, pero lo hare para terminar.**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
